Blame
by kataang0508
Summary: Katara is devastated after Aang is shot with lightning by the 'blue fire princess'; Azula. She watches as his lifeless body struggles with each breath it takes, and with each one, Katara can't help but blame herself for the position he is in. Takes place after Book 2 Season Finale: Cross Roads of Destiny, and during Book 3 Season Premier: The Awakening.


**Blame  
**

_**Chapter 1: Misconceptions  
**_

_Summary: Katara is devastated after Aang is shot with lightning by the 'blue fire princess'; Azula. She watches as his lifeless body struggles with each breath it takes, and with each one, Katara can't help but blame herself for the position he is in. _

**NOTE: The whole point of view is not just Katara, but most of it is. **

Key: _Italics = Thoughts  
_**Bold = Emphasis  
**_**Bold/Italics = Dream/Memory**_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! (Unfortunately :( ) **

* * *

**Katara's POV  
**

I blinked. I closed my eyes for only a brief second before horrifying images spread through my thoughts and line of vision. A memory. A horrible, life taking, stomach wrenching memory. It seemed so distant, as if we were moving in an hour glass and time were ticking slowly. However, I knew in reality, it maybe had been a couple of hours, at the most.

I watched as he fell in that supposedly 'great impenetrable city'; Ba Sing Se in the Crystal Catacombs. General Sung had pretty much promised we would all be safe, including the Gaang, the Earth Kingdom citizens, and the nobility and royalty. A lie told, one that ripped my heart and life in two. One that let the Earth Kingdom fall, and left the world and myself, without an Avatar.

_**"I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." General Sung informed, "That is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se.**__** That**__** means penetrable city." He laughed as he watched his supposed 'Elite Team of Earthbenders' try to take down the Fire Nation drill, attempting to break through the outer wall of the only surviving Earth Kingdom city left. **_

I shook my head at the General's words. He knew not of what he spoke of. The Fire Nation had gotten through the wall before, just as Toph had reminded him of. It did not matter if they were quickly expunged or not. We all knew the real reason, the Gaang anyways. We knew the Dragon of the West, General Iroh, had lost his son during the six hundred day siege, and with no will and fight left in the old man's joints, he surrendered. All the Earth Kingdom had done was commit murder. They had not done a single thing to stop the Fire Nation from infiltrating the immaculate city wall.

_The Earth Kingdom is no better than the Fire Nation. _

The Fire Nation is an unstoppable, immutable, uncontrollable, blood thirsty country. They have no limits. They take their pleasure in executions and torture, watching other people suffer to fill their amusement. It sickens me to the very core.

The Earth Kingdom is an obstinate, controlling, manipulative country. Brain washing half of its citizens if not more, or at least that's how it is in Ba Sing Se. They lied to their people and wouldn't accept help when they needed it most.

_Pig heads, that's all they are. _I shook my head in disgust. It was official, Ba Sing Se was officially the worst city we ever traveled to.

"Ugh..." I heard Aang groan. For the past couple of hours, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness from the energy of the lightning bolt.

I turned my attention to the young Avatar that I was cradling in my arms. I saw Sokka peer over the edge at the sound of Aang, but once he saw everything was fine, he resumed his position on the saddle.

Aang whimpered and moaned, shook like a leaf, as spontaneous pain filled tears leaked from his eyes from the pain of the lightning bolt. I choked back a sob of my own, I could do nothing, nothing while we were in the air. I reached for his hand that laid to his side, brought it up to my lips and kissed the blue airbender tattoo. He shot me a weak smile, before going out of consciousness again.

_He's trying to be brave, for me. So I won't worry. _

"Everything is going to be ok, Aang." I whispered as I held him closer. I did not mind that blood had soaked my Water Tribe dress to the point where you could honestly swear I was a Fire Nation citizen. I didn't care that the stench was breath taking. All I cared about was holding the young Avatar in my arms, knowing that's where he liked being the most, and offering what little comfort I could in his great time of need.

Sokka slid over the saddle and down Appa's back to where Aang and I sat. He gazed at Aang with concern, obviously heartbroken. I knew Sokka saw Aang as his brother, as part of his family. He treated him the same brotherly way he treated me. I knew rage had filled a section of his heart, just like it would have if I had been the one to be shot by lightning.

At Sokka's concerned gaze, I let more tears fall down my face. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulders, bringing my blue orbs up to match his paler ones. "You did all that you could do. You and Aang were surrounded by the Dai Li, and Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. There was nothing you could do, Katara." He whispered truthfully. I tried to convince myself that I could have done nothing, but in my head, I saw a million different things I could have done.

I shot Sokka a half hearted smile, one that said _thanks for trying. _Sokka was just trying to make me feel better, however the only thing that will make me feel better is Aang returning back to normal, to be uninjured, and taking down the cursed retched Fire Nation who did this to Aang.

Appa started to descend towards the water. I noticed Sokka had taken hold of the reins next to me. I had volunteered to steer Appa, but apparently Sokka knew I needed to focus on Aang.

I looked over to the side, multiple Southern Water Tribe ships from Dad's fleet were beneath us. I smiled half heartedly. It had been almost three years since I'd seen Dad last. I wish it wasn't on this occasion though.

Toph and Earth King Kuei looked over the side to us, "Are we landing here?" Toph asked surprisingly quiet.

"Dad's fleet is below us." Sokka answered as he landed Appa in the water. The Water Tribe boats stopped in place, each ship's navigator stopping the ships from grazing the tides any longer.

Dad approached us on Appa, coming to the edge of the boat, Bato and a few others at his side. Sokka jumped off to go and talk to them, my guess is about the current situation.

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

I jumped off of Appa and onto the familiar wooden and fur lined Water Tribe boat my father had built many years before my time. He embraced me when I stepped aboard, and I let some of my pent up tears from Aang's current state go. My father's face turned to concern when he released me and saw my face.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" He questioned in the melodic voice I had missed. Though I had seen him a yesterday, I missed the tune.

I sighed, tears threatening to overflow once again, "So much is wrong." I replied solemnly.

"Is that the Earth King?" Bato asked bewildered, I had almost forgotten King Kuei and Basco were with us, fleeing from their home, their city, their kingdom, their nation as refugees.

I nodded my head in response, "The Earth Kingdom has fallen. The Fire Nation has taken over Ba Sing Se." I replied as I heard a few warriors gasp. My father looked saddened, yet not surprised. He must have seen the day the Fire Nation would eventually win Ba Sing Se over. "And... so has Aang. He was shot down with lightning by Princess Azula."

"So we need to begin the search for a new Avatar?" My father asked puzzled, but with sympathy.

I shook my head no, "He's alive... barely. Katara brought him back." I smiled with pride at my sister's accomplishment, bringing the dead back to life. Who would have thought Katara would have become a master waterbender and healer? Certainly no one from the South.

My father and Bato sighed in relief, the Avatar wasn't dead, and had a chance of recovery.

We walked over to the edge of the boat where Appa stayed afloat, holding his passengers. It was clearly visible that where Katara and Aang sat, a pool of blood soaked the bison's fur. I boarded him once more as I crouched down next to Katara in attempt to take Aang from her. All she did though was swat my touch away, and pull Aang closer to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned authoritatively. I could see a the threatening glare that lied deep inside her sea blue irises. Just daring me to touch him again, and that would be the end.

"We need to give Aang to Dad so he can put him in a room, Katara. We can't very well keep him on Appa." I said bemused, but Katara's glare shot the witty tune right out of me.

"NO." She said defiantly.

I shook my head at my sister's stubbornness. Any other time I would admire it, but today it was just plain annoying.

"Katara... you need to be practical about this." I informed, "You know you can't carry him."

"Who in the name of the spirits do you think got him out of the catacombs, Sokka! I DID! I can carry him! I'm not leaving him!" She yelled as Sokka flinched back in response from her anger.

"Katara..." A weak voice came from under all of the commotion, "please don't act this way... For me." Aang uttered as he drifted back into unconsciousness once again. I stood back, knowing Katara would do anything Aang asked her to do. I watched as Katara suppressed a sob as she handed over Aang to Dad, then hopped down right after him.

I helped Toph down and Earth King Kuei and Basco down as well. Toph insisted she could jump down herself, but due to her blindness, and a vast sea floor beneath us, I wouldn't let her. I had already lost one friend today, no need in losing another.

* * *

**So you really don't see Katara's thoughts on Aang's current state to much in this chapter. However the whole story is about Katara's thoughts in general. She will mainly think about Aang, but she also thinks of a few other things as well. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
